Senda Dorada
by Velzel
Summary: Una historia de caballeros y aprendices en el mundo de Saint Seiya. Esta es mi historia si la diosa Athena decidiera volver a la vida a sus caballeros en una era de paz, pero no por eso, aburrida. Los nuevos personajes llegarán al Santuario a cambiar muchas cosas, entre esas, quizás el corazón de algún caballero... metiéndose en muchos problemas y aventuras en el camino.
1. 0 Prólogo: Algunos años después

**[Discplaimer: Esta pequeña historia contiene personajes y escenarios propios de Saint Seiya y pretende ser un FanFic, tomándolos prestados. La única intención es la de entretener, que alguien la lea y se divierta por unos minutos con un universo que le es familiar y conozca nuevos personajes que tal vez le lleguen al corazón y hasta pueda identificarse con ellos. Esta historia nace de la imperiosa necesidad creativa que tengo, pues me encanta leer, ilustrar y escribir. Es algo así como vivir mil vidas, seguro que muchos saben a qué me refiero. Sé de antemano que habrán errores y tal vez inconsistencias, pues podré pasar por alto algunos datos que pudiera no conocer o recordar, en cualquier caso, esta historia es para divertirse y no tomarse todo tan en serio. Espero que les guste :) ]**

0 Prólogo: Algunos años después

Han pasado algunos años, el santuario y el mundo gozan de un periodo de paz y prosperidad, y la diosa Athena ha decidido traer de nuevo a la vida a los caballeros que dieron su vida por ella en la última Guerra Santa y los muertos en la más reciente.

Ahora las leyes han cambiado y algunos caballeros han decidido enlistarse en las misiones que la diosa asigna, mientras que otros permanecen como guardianes de las casas. Algunos templos son custodiados por un antiguo Santo Dorado, el actual y una aprendiza.

En la casa de Aries permanecen Shion y Mu. El primero permanece tanto en el templo de Aries como en la sala del patriarca ayudando a Sage, mientras que Mu se prepara para recibir a la nueva aprendiza que llegara a su templo. Kiki se ha ido a Jamir para aprender a restaurar armaduras con el viejo maestro, Hakurei.

En la casa de Tauro vive el viejo Aldebarán, Hasgard, mientras que el otro ha decidido regresar a las selvas a cumplir con las misiones que la diosa ha asignado.

Géminis alberga aún a los gemelos Saga y Kanon. Defteros permanece igualmente, aunque ausente la mayor parte del tiempo en la Isla Kanon.

El templo de Cáncer permanece vacío, aunque ocasionalmente Manigoldo regresa por unos días y luego parte a otras misiones.

La casa de Leo permanece al mando de Aioria. Regulus se ha enlistado en las misiones.

El templo de Virgo alberga a Asmita y Shaka. El rosario y los sellos de Athena son custodiados por Asmita, mientras que Shaka será el maestro de una nueva aprendiza.

En la casa de Libra Dohko continúa como guardián, aunque su apariencia es la del joven al que Athena concedió que su corazón latiera una vez al año.

Escorpio es custodiado por Milo y Kardia, aunque este último pasa poco tiempo en el templo debido a las misiones. Milo entrenará a su nueva aprendiza.

La casa de Sagitario permanece resguardada por Sísifo, mientras que Aioros oficia de guardia personal de Athena.

En el templo de Acuario Dégel permanece como Santo Dorado, oficiando también de bibliotecario y escribano del Santuario. Camus permanece en la décima casa también, donde entrenará a la nueva aprendiza que se le asignará.

La casa de Capricornio cuenta con Shura Y El Cid como guardianes, aunque ambos se enlistan frecuentemente en misiones, el último es quien suele ausentarse por más tiempo.

En la doceava casa se encuentra el Santo Dorado de Piscis, Albafica. Afrodita nunca regresó al Santuario por orden misma de la diosa Athena.

Ahora el Santuario y los Santos Dorados se alistan para la llegada de las nuevas aprendizas.


	2. 1 Las nuevas guerreras del Santuario

Las nuevas guerreras del Santuario

La diosa convocó a sus Santos Dorados en la gran Cámara de Athena. Tres aprendizas habían arribado al Santuario y ahora era el momento de presentarlas con sus respectivos maestros. Shion y Dokho habían sido los elegidos para viajar en su búsqueda y por fin habían regresado.

El viejo patriarca tomó la palabra y comenzó su discurso sobre las nuevas responsabilidades con las nuevas aprendizas, aspirantes a caballero. Luego, procedió a presentarlas: La primera chica era pequeña y menuda; no pasaba de los 16 años, su cabello desordenado caía debajo de sus hombros de piel tostada por el sol griego; Sus ojos eran de un verde oliva profundo, mientras que su cabello era del color del cobre. Su nombre era Cassandra.

**-Shaka de Virgo-** comenzó el viejo maestro, poniendo sus ojos en la chica del cabello cobrizo**\- esta joven es Cassandra y será tu nueva aprendiza. Puedes llevarla ya a conocer el santuario y su nuevo hogar en el sexto templo, mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos.**

El caballero de Virgo asintió y sin mirar a la chica se dispuso a partir de la sala. La chica, confundida aún, solo pudo mirar con ojos dubitativos al viejo patriarca, quien le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y con un gesto le indicó que siguiera a su nuevo mentor.

Athena le dedicó una mirada al patriarca, quien continuó con el protocolo enseguida. Esta vez llamó al Santo Dorado de Aries.

**-Mu de Aries-** continuó el viejo patriarca, con un dejo de contención en su voz que se hizo patente**\- tu nueva aprendiza responde al nombre de Katarina… espero que los entrenamientos sean muy fructíferos y ustedes dos puedan mantenerse en armonía.**

Esto sorprendió a todos, más por sus últimas palabras: "puedan mantenerse en armonía" pues, ¿quién podría hacer que Mu perdiera siquiera un segundo sus estribos? Sin embargo, la duda fue aún mayor dado que la joven en cuestión no se había aún manifestado en la sala, creando un ambiente de inquietud en todos los presentes.

Los pasos se escucharon desde el fondo del corredor hasta llegar a la sala donde están todos reunidos. El sonido de los tacones antecedió a su dueña, una chica alta y de tez blanca, con el cabello corto del color del vino y unos ojos rojos y chispeantes como el fuego. Una sonrisa sardónica iluminó su cara, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Los abrió de golpe, apuntando al Santo Dorado que sería su maestro desde ese momento, encontrándose con la mirada serena del ariano, quien poco se dejó intimidar por su nueva pupila.

Tras un silencio que se antojó eterno, Mu hizo una leve reverencia a Athena y dando media vuelta salió de la sala. Katarina cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se limitó a seguirlo, yendo detrás del Santo Dorado, dejando solo resonar sus tacones en el silencio de la Cámara de Athena.

Algunos segundos hubieron de pasar para que al fin el ambiente se liberara de su pesadez, y pronto el patriarca dio continuidad al evento. Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a hablar de nuevo.

**-Milo de Escorpión-** dijo, haciendo una leve pausa, retomando la serenidad y seguridad de su voz**\- La aprendiza que estará a tu cargo proviene de Kemet y estoy seguro que serás un excelente maestro y amigo suyo. Su nombre es Selket.**

Al oír su nombre, la chica salió de su ensimismamiento y levantó la cabeza, disponiéndose a aparecer en la habitación. No llevaba tacones, sino unas sandalias griegas, por lo que sus pasos fueron mudos. Levantó la vista cuando hubo llegado hasta el patriarca y se cruzó de brazos lentamente. Sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro muy brillante y su cabello era negro como la noche con hermosos visos al igual que el de la pelirroja, solo que los de ésta eran azules; su piel era blanca con un ligero bronceado, propio del verano griego. Traía su largo y liso cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo.

Milo miró a la chica fijamente, clavándose en sus penetrantes ojos azules. La chica le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse y luego con una leve sonrisa miró a la diosa, quien sonrió de vuelta. Ahora sus brazos reposaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. El patriarca le hizo un gesto a Milo, quien de inmediato y con una venia se dispuso a partir, seguido por su nueva y silenciosa alumna.

La diosa permanecía en su trono junto al viejo patriarca y los Santos Dorados restantes de pie, rodeando el camino hacia ella. Con su mirada benévola y un pequeño gesto hacia el patriarca, éste procedió a hablar.

**-Santos Dorados, ahora estamos ante una misión tan sagrada como cualquier otra que nuestra diosa Athena haya de encomendarnos. Esta vez se les ha encomendado a varios de ustedes, presentes y no presentes, la custodia tanto de un templo como de una joven guerrera aspirante a caballero, que ha de ser entrenada para servir en un futuro a nuestra diosa y a este santuario. No siendo más, pueden regresar a sus templos ahora.**

Todos los caballeros hicieron una respetuosa inclinación hacia la diosa y se retiraron de la habitación.

Los pensamientos de los Santos Dorados estaban ahora inundados por la imagen de estas tres chicas y sus respectivas impresiones, tan distintas entre sí. Ahora comenzaba una larga misión para entrenarlas… y la inquietud de saber quiénes son esas chicas que lograron sembrar la duda y la curiosidad en un Santo Dorado.


	3. Santuario, primera noche

2\. Santuario, primera noche

Diario de Cassandra

La chica se apresuró a dar alcance a su nuevo y poco elocuente maestro, quien no le había dirigido la palabra durante todo el descenso por la calzada zodiacal y sólo lo hizo cuando hubieron pisado las losas de la sexta casa.

**-Esta será de ahora en adelante tu casa y seguirás mis órdenes, ya que seré tu maestro y tú estás desde este instante a mi cargo. Deberás saber que en esta casa también habita Asmita de Virgo, el guardián del rosario que mantiene selladas las almas de los espectros, y portador de los sellos de la diosa Athena. Aquí el silencio es muy necesario para nuestras meditaciones, por lo que deberás procurar no hacer ruido. A la derecha del pasillo que tienes al frente, se encuentra la habitación que ha sido dispuesta para ti. Ahora comerás algo y luego podrás ir a tu cuarto a tomar un baño y descansar. Mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.**

Dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a la chica sola. Ahora el silencio la invadía y sus pensamientos se condensaron en gran masa de dudas que se tradujo en un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tomó una manzana del frutero y se sirvió algo de agua del jarrón dispuesto en la cómoda, y se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de deshacerse de la migraña que la aquejaba desde que entró en la casa de Virgo.

-X-

Entré en la habitación que mi maestro me había indicado. No era lujosa, pero tenía lo necesario para asegurarme pasar un rato agradable en esta casa. Tenía una litera con un colchón y una manta delgada, perfecta para el verano griego. También tenía una pequeña cómoda donde acomodé las pocas pertenecías que traje conmigo al Santuario; un pequeño cuarto de baño que era separado del resto del cuarto por un biombo, y una ventana donde veía el resto de la calzada que subía en dirección a Libra. Mi habitación quedaba en el extremo suroriental de la casa de Virgo. Ahora, mi nuevo hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano y me vestí con la ropa de entrenamiento, arreglé mi cuarto y salí al pasillo. Shaka me esperaba muy serio, con sus ojos cerrados, al final de éste. Me incorporé a su lado rápidamente y me indicó que tomara una fruta para desayunar, algo liviano ya que el entrenamiento de hoy seguramente me dejaría exhausta por la falta de costumbre. Hice lo que me dijo al pie de la letra y en completo silencio, como me lo había pedido la noche anterior. Salimos de la casa descendiendo por la calzada en dirección al coliseo. El sol no estaba en su cénit, pero como estábamos en pleno verano, brillaba con fuerza, molestándome en los ojos. Alcancé a notar que mi dolor de cabeza minaba conforme me alejaba de Virgo, pero no dejaba de fastidiarme. Ni siquiera el baño y la comida lograron hacerlo desaparecer por completo la noche anterior.

**-Ahora comenzará tu entrenamiento, pequeña-** levanté la cabeza apenada por mi enajenamiento al escuchar la voz de mi nuevo maestro**\- deberás usar tu máscara en combates oficiales, ya sean las pruebas del Santuario o que alguna aprendiza o caballero te rete a uno, pero puedes prescindir de ella en tus entrenamientos y en tu vida regular. Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos tu entrenamiento: quiero que recorras todo el santuario de extremo a extremo, con los ojos muy abiertos ya que luego te haré algunas preguntas respecto a lo que hayas podido ver en tu recorrido. Pondremos a prueba tu sentido de la vista y tu capacidad de observación. Tienes 4 horas para llegar de nuevo al templo de Virgo.**

**-Sí, señor-** respondí, y partí en dirección sur hacia los límites del Santuario. Si iba a empezar, lo iba a hacer bien.

Los límites del santuario en el sur eran ruinosos y áridos, tal vez un viejo escenario de entrenamientos o quizás un viejo campo de guerra. El corazón se me estremeció. Tragué en seco y di un paso adelante, para luego retroceder otro. Al final, tomé aire y retomé la marcha a un ritmo vertiginoso hasta que comencé a sentirme cansada. Era natural, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrada a ejercitarme tan intensamente. Acorté el paso hasta mantenerlo en un paso algo lento, pero estable. Caminé pesadamente, casi sin rumbo por media hora más o menos, hasta que sentí un reflejo en mi cara. Había llegado a la rivera de un río cristalino en el cual los rayos del sol formaban hermosos visos, creando a lo largo una gran serpiente plateada que se extendía indefinidamente por el horizonte. Lo contemplé por unos instantes, hasta que recordé que faltaba menos de una hora para que el plazo se cumpliera. Acercándome más a la orilla, observé una vez más su esplendor y una extraña sensación de vacío me embargó cuando intenté mirar fijamente el agua. Retiré la vista enseguida. Cerré los ojos y traté de acomodar mi cabeza nuevamente, y emprendí la marcha de regreso al Santuario, esta vez bordeando los límites occidentales y así completar mi recorrido.

El cansancio volvía a apoderarse de mi aliento, pero la sensación de vacío no desaparecía. Me apresuré en volver lo más rápido que pude, y dar el ejercicio como terminado. Shaka me esperaba en el frente de la casa de Virgo, y, aunque no podía verme realmente, pude sentir la fuerza de una mirada severa sobre mí.


	4. El lucero de la mañana

3\. El lucero de la mañana

Diario de Selket

Andaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta chirrió suavemente, haciéndome respingar y voltearme velozmente. Era Milo, quien aguardaba en la puerta entreabierta esperando mi invitación para pasar. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar y se acercó hasta el marco de la ventana donde me hallaba recostada.

**-Pensé que aún estarías dormida, todavía no amanece- **dijo algo apenado… tal vez porque ya habría adivinado que yo estaría preguntándome qué pretendía si se supone que yo debía estar dormida, pero lo dejé pasar por alto, no necesitaba una incomodidad extra.

**-Sí, lo sé, es que… por esta época en la madrugada se aprecia brillar más intensamente un lucero en el cielo; además, la noche está preciosa y despejada.**

**-Ya veo, sí, de hecho, por eso me levanté más temprano de lo usual… la noche está muy iluminada a pesar de que aún falta tiempo para la luna llena-** respondió él.

El silencio se apoderó de mi habitación por unos minutos, hasta que por un momento perdí el enajenamiento en el que había caído y discretamente me detuve a observar al Santo Dorado que yacía a mi lado, absorto también por la noche que aún reinaba. Era increíble lo sereno que parecía, nada que ver con todo lo que se habla de él. A mi modo de ver, era alguien al que había que conocer y tratar con cuidado, pero no por lo malo que pudiera resultar ser, sino por lo complejo de su carácter y pensamiento. Milo de Escorpión era un ser muy meticuloso y quisquilloso con sus asuntos… un claro exponente de un escorpión. Y yo no me podía quejar, ya que poseía además del mismo signo, los mismos rasgos. Sólo esperaba no chocar con mi maestro.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él notó mi mirada sobre sí y volteó a encararme. Me tensioné en el instante en que sus ojos aguamarina chocaron con los míos. Era inevitable, su mirada profunda era a la vez tan diciente y tan reservada que me confundía con facilidad. Los segundos fueron largos y mi respiración se acalló hasta casi ser imperceptible. Él carraspeó suavemente y yo dejé escapar un leve grito apagado, ya que me sorprendió con la guardia baja. Agaché la mirada apenada.

**-Ya comenzó a amanecer… vístete y come algo ligero, el entrenamiento no será muy pesado para que puedas acostumbrarte rápidamente. Te espero a la entrada del templo.**

Y así, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Ya estaba totalmente sola, como antes. Suspiré pesadamente acomodando mis pensamientos y me dispuse a arreglarme rápidamente.

De salida del templo tomé una fruta y salí a su encuentro. El sol apenas despuntaba por las montañas cercanas y el Santuario se encontraba en una paz que en menos de una hora, cuando terminara de amanecer por completo, se vería remplazada por gritos de maestros furiosos por la incompetencia de sus discípulos. Y yo, aún siendo una novata, no quería ser partícipe de ellos.

Se encontraba sentado en la calzada zodiacal, por lo que hice lo mismo a su lado, esperando sus primeras órdenes. Sin quitar la vista de la calzada que se encontraba a sus pies, me indicó cuál sería mi primer ejercicio.

**-¿Ves lo grandes y extensos que son los dominios del Santuario? Estamos en la octava casa, realmente se aprecian mucho mejor desde la doceava casa, o incluso desde la Cámara de Athena, pero realmente el ejercicio de hoy no es observar, sino recorrer –**Lo miré perpleja**\- ahora, Selket, estarás en una prueba contra el tiempo midiendo tu resistencia y velocidad. Por lo que me ha contado Shion, que fue quien te trajo acá, no tendrás problema con eso, ¿verdad?-**

Lo miré algo desconcertada, pero ya veía el objetivo de la prueba. Asentí y me levanté dispuesta a empezar. Él se levantó también y me indicó que tenía dos horas para recorrer a toda velocidad los dominios del santuario. Sin más, me acomodé para salir con la mayor rapidez, cuando, sentado de nuevo, me detuvo.

**-Espera, no creerás que será tan fácil. Llevarás estas pesas atadas a tus muñecas y tobillos. No hagas esa cara, son muy livianas, ni las sentirás. Pesan cada una 20 kilogramos, no serán un problema, pequeña guerrera-** y sonrió con ese dejo sarcástico del que ya me habían advertido. Claro, era sospechosamente fácil una prueba en la que sólo tendría que correr… Me até las pesas que, aunque me dejaban mover e incluso correr, sí disminuirían considerablemente mi velocidad y resistencia. La prueba comenzaba ahora, así que arranqué a correr calzada abajo.


	5. Noche en vela

4\. Noches en vela

Diario de Katarina

Cuando Mu salió del templo ya era de día, aún así, le sorprendió ver a Katarina recostada contra una columna, mirando distraída el gran cielo que se abría en el horizonte. La chica se veía menos lúgubre que cuando la conoció, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando ella notó su presencia. El aire de repente se le antojó pesado y el cielo como si una gran nube estuviera tapando el sol. Pero nada de ello era real, el sol brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas y una suave brisa revolvía sus cabellos lila. Tomó aire con tono de resignación y se dirigió a ella.

**-Katarina-** dijo con voz firme**\- ¿lista para comenzar con tu entrenamiento?**

La chica se limitó a mirarlo con sus chispeantes ojos rojos, sin decir nada. Al ver que no había iniciativa de su parte, él se adelantó a instruirla, sin perder su aplomo.

**-Hoy, el entrenamiento será físico. Nada intenso para que el acoplamiento sea paulatino y tu cuerpo no se resienta. Comenzarás por bajar hasta el coliseo y ahí harás mil repeticiones de cada ejercicio que yo te indique. Por ahora, daremos inicio con series de abdominales, dorsales, flexiones de pecho y sentadillas. Y entre cada cambio de ejercicio, darás mil vueltas al coliseo a toda velocidad. Puedes empezar tu entrenamiento ya, te alcanzaré luego.**

La chica permaneció inmutable y dio media vuelta hacia la calzada, descendiendo rápidamente. Mu entró de nuevo a la primera casa y permaneció en ella el resto de la mañana, alcanzándola en la tarde.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando el cielo lleno de arreboles y creando una sombra larga que cubría la mayor parte del coliseo. El viento comenzaba a tomar más fuerza y a levantar olas de arena. Mu tuvo la misma sensación que antes cuando se acercó a la chica. Parecía que todo a su alrededor ennegrecía y esto realmente comenzó a ser tema frecuente en los pensamientos de él. ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan particular a esa chica? ¿Cuál era su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Por qué la habían traído al Santuario? Todas esas preguntas y muchas más divagaban por la mente del ariano. Todas sin respuestas aún. Hacía un rato que ella había terminado su rutina ya que su ritmo cardiaco era normal y no había signos de agitación.

**-Regresaremos ya al templo de Aries, debes comer y descansar. Mañana el entrenamiento será más duro –**dijo él, seriamente-.

Ella se limitó a levantarse y enfilarse hacia la calzada, sin siquiera reparar en su maestro, quien se encontraba al frente suyo. Pasó de largo, lo que molestó a Mu, pero se contuvo. Dio media vuelta y regresó.

Cuando llegaron Mu le indicó que hoy cenarían mejor, ya que con el entrenamiento necesitarían reponer las energías perdidas, y entró a la pequeña cocina, volviendo con dos platos de sopa y algo de pan. La chica volvió a dedicarle una de sus miradas, esta vez sin la chispa característica que Mu conocía, pero que no lograba decodificar. La chica tomó el plato que le ofreció y comió en silencio junto a él. Cuando terminó, recogió ambos platos y los llevó a la cocina, luego le hizo a Mu una leve reverencia inclinando su cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-X-

Habían pasado varios días desde que había llegado al santuario y comenzado mi entrenamiento. Todas las noches salía por la ventana de mi habitación y me quedaba en los corredores exteriores de la casa de Aries, o bien subía al techo y me quedaba arriba por horas; algunas veces, salía a dar una caminata nocturna por los alrededores del Santuario. Dependía de la oscuridad que reinara en la noche. Siempre siento una presencia muy cerca de mí, pero es un cosmos en extremo peculiar, algo que nunca se había asemejado a algo que yo conociera, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me resultaba molesto. Algunas noches después de que comencé a escaparme en las noches, notaba otra presencia, la de Mu, pero era distante y casi imperceptible, así que asumía que era por la cercanía en la casa de Aries.

Esta noche era clara e iluminada, no era luna llena aún, pero la creciente iba avanzada. Me encontraba en el techo de la casa de Aries, sentada con las rodillas recogidas observando el horizonte de los límites sur del Santuario.

**-Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo todas estas noches-** escuché una voz tras de mí, ante la cual reaccioné poniéndome de pie rápidamente.

Mu de Aries se encontraba frente a mí, a lo cual reaccioné ahogando un grito y retrocediendo un paso. El fuego de mis ojos creció como una llama viva. Y él lo notó. Luego de un largo silencio me moví, pero él solo me miraba en silencio. Bajé de un salto y aterricé en las losas de la entrada de Aries y entré, seguida por el ariano. Avancé hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Faltaban unas dos horas aún para que amaneciera.


	6. Primera prueba: Saber quién se es

5.1 Primera prueba: Saber quién se es

Diario de Cassandra

Apenas puse un pie en la última escalera para llegar a la sexta casa, el dolor me invadió como un rayo. Me sacudió fuertemente haciéndome perder por un segundo el equilibrio y tuve que apoyar mis brazos en las piernas para no caer. Mi maestro pudo notarlo enseguida pero ni se inmutó. Me incorporé pesadamente, aún con la cabeza latiéndome como un corazón agitado, y esperé a que él dijera algo.

Permaneció callado unos minutos más, dejando en el silencio solo el murmullo de mi respiración aún entrecortada. Rápidamente, la agitación de mi respiración dejó de ser producto de mi fatiga, para comenzar a serlo de mi preocupación. Al fin, comenzó a hablar:

**-Recorriste los límites sur del Santuario, comenzando por el oriente y finalizando por el occidente. Has de habido toparte con un gran río que se extiende por todo lo largo del desierto ruinoso, hasta perderse en el horizonte. ¿Lo has visto?**

**-Claro, maestro-** respondí enseguida.

**-¿Qué viste cuando te acercaste? ¿Pudiste ver a alguien, distinguirlo acaso?**

¿Se suponía que debía toparme con algún extraño allí? Sus palabras no cobraban sentido para mí: el lugar estaba desolado.

**-No, maestro. No he visto a nadie en las cercanías-** respondí, aún desconcertada.

**-Mmm… ¿No lograste ver a nadie en el agua?**

No estaba muy segura a qué se refería con ello, pero de inmediato llegó a mi mente el recuerdo del instante en que me acerqué a la orilla y esa extraña sensación se apoderó de mí.

**-No, el agua no reflejaba más que los rayos del sol-** respondí con voz apagada. La sensación se había mantenido latente en mí y ahora volvía a aflorar.

**-Exactamente-** respondió él **–Has debido de hallarte en el agua de aquel río, reflejada como cualquier rayo de sol. Sin embargo, me dices que no hallaste a nadie en el agua, ni siquiera a ti misma-** sentenció con palabras cuya dureza caló en mi corazón.

Era cierto, no había visto mi reflejo en el agua cuando intenté acercarme. No había sido producto de mi mente: en verdad no lo había visto porque, sencillamente, tal cosa no existía. No pude menos que mirarlo aterrada y ahogar un grito en mi garganta. La sensación de vacío consumía mi interior con una voracidad arrolladora. Apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

**-Maestro, yo… -**balbuceé antes de caer de rodillas**\- yo no pude ver nada, ni a mí misma-** las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y encontraban su fin en el piso del sexto templo. Lentamente estaba perdiendo el control sobre mis emociones.

**-Levántate, niña-** me ordenó, con algo de severidad en su voz. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, mi cuerpo no me obedecía y, por el contrario, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, mientras que la pesadez de mi cuerpo se acrecentaba.

**-Que te levantes, he dicho-** repitió, con más severidad en su tono de voz. Logré ponerme de pie débilmente, sabiendo que poco faltaba para desplomarme nuevamente.

Tomando aire, contuve el llanto por un instante para encararlo. La severidad con la que me había hablado hacía un momento, desapareció de su rostro. Aun así, su cara no reflejó alguna otra emoción; más bien parecía una máscara cuyas facciones se dibujan para no delatar las verdaderas emociones de quien la usa.

**-Lo que acabas de experimentar no fue simple casualidad. Te hice topar intencionalmente en los límites del Santuario, justo frente a un río en cuyas aguas debiste verte. Utilicé una técnica especial para inducir tu mente en un estado de extrema conciencia. Pudiste notar lo que en años no: tu reflejo no existe porque no sabes quién eres y la prueba de ello está en el agua: jamás se hallará reflejado quien en su mente y su corazón albergue la duda de quién es. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no pudiste encontrar tu reflejo en el agua?**

La veracidad de sus palabras hizo eco tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón. Sentí como una ráfaga de hielo me invadía hasta congelar mi corazón y detener sus latidos. Pero no fue sino hasta que hubo terminado de pronunciar su última sentencia que sentí que el vacío se apoderaba completamente de mí, para dejar lugar a un cuerpo deshecho y sin vida.

"¿Cómo aspiras a ser una guerrera si no sabes quién eres? Estás aquí, en el Santuario, queriendo luchar por una diosa que ha depositado la confianza en ti como su protectora, pero tú no eres más que una desconocida cuya única certeza es saber su nombre. Sin embargo, sabes que cuando lo oyes, el eco resuena en tu corazón vacío".

Realmente no sé cuántas horas estuve fuera de la casa de Virgo. El tiempo fue una constante que pasó desapercibida. El vacío, en cambio, lo sentí incrementar con una fuerza atroz dentro de mí. Las palabras de Shaka retumban en mi mente una y otra vez… cada vez desangrándome más el corazón. La pesadez se apoderaba de mí, todo se fue tornando distante, confuso… El silencio era cada vez mayor. Fui cerrando los ojos y me entregué al vació.

-X-

La chica fue depositaba suavemente en la cama de su habitación, totalmente inconsciente. Una nueva batalla se avecinaba para Cassandra, pero debería librarla sola. Ahora estaba atrapada en su mente.


	7. Primera prueba: De rodillas al suelo

Primera prueba: La chica de rodillas al suelo

Diario de Selket

Comencé a sentirme cansada cuando ya iba subiendo la calzada de regreso a la octava casa. Faltaban 15 minutos para que mi plazo llegara a su fin, así que no le di importancia al cansancio y continué sin más pausas. Bordeaba la calzada zodiacal sin llegar a cruzar por los templos, dejándolos uno a uno atrás a gran velocidad. Subiendo por las laderas, a la altura de la sexta casa, noté un cosmos apagado. Era tan débil que a duras penas lo lograba percibir. Frené para buscar con la mirada al dueño del cosmos casi extinto y me encontré con una chica menuda, de rodillas al suelo. Estaba algo lejos, pero aún así la pude reconocer: era una de las aprendizas que llegó conmigo al Santuario. No había podido hablar con ella antes, ni sabía su nombre, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no estaba nada bien. Pensé en bajar hasta aquel templo, pero deseché la idea cuando me di cuenta que faltaban algo más de dos minutos para que mi plazo se cumpliera, por lo que eché a correr de nuevo. Ya averiguaría quién era ella y qué le ocurría.

En unos pocos segundos, arribé al octavo templo, donde recostado contra una columna me esperaba Milo. Sonrió complacido. Yo no paraba de jadear y estaba a punto de caer rendida, lo cual le parecía tremendamente divertido al escorpión. Le dediqué una mirada expectante y entonces soltó una carcajada amplia y sonora.

**-Lo lograste… la verdad pensé que no lo lograrías, pero has finalizado la prueba. Puedes descansar el resto de la tarde… a juzgar por tu aspecto, lo necesitas.**

Sonreí y asentí levemente, a lo cual extrañado, me preguntó qué me ocurría.

**-Todo está bien, solo estoy algo cansada-** dije con desgano.

**-¿Segura que eso es todo?**

No, no lo era. La chica del cosmos a punto de extinguirse turbaba mi mente.

**-Selket**

Desperté de mi ensimismamiento y algo dudosa, me aventuré a preguntar: **-La chica de la sexta casa… ella… ¿Acaso estará bien?**

Milo se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero sereno contestó de inmediato.

**-Hablas de la nueva alumna de Shaka… Sí, he sentido su cosmos minar considerablemente hasta hacerse una pequeña chispa apenas perceptible. Bueno, supongo que ha sido una experiencia dura para ella. Cuando llegó se mostraba muy asustada, al menos los pocos minutos que la vi. No te preocupes, Selket, pronto se acomodará a su entrenamiento y a su maestro.**

Suspiré conformándome con su respuesta, ante lo cual me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Una vez de pie, me sacudí el traje y me acomodé los vendajes de las muñecas. Hubiera quedado tranquila si no hubiera sido porque lo atrapé desprevenido mirando dos casas más abajo, con el seño algo fruncido. No andaba bien, la chica que hallé de rodillas al piso no estaba bien… y Milo también lo sabía.

Luego de tomar un baño y cambiarme la ropa de entrenamiento, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa de Escorpión. Habían pasado unas horas, pero quería averiguar el estado de la chica. Subí por un costado de la barrera y me dispuse a buscarla dos casa más abajo. La entrada del templo donde la había visto anteriormente, se encontraba vacía. No sabía si eso me aliviaba o me intranquilizaba. De repente, oí como algo me alcanzó y se acomodó de un salto a mi lado. Era Milo, quien con un gesto de desapruebo me miró frunciendo el ceño.

**-Pensé que ya estarías dormida. Deberías de estar reponiéndote de tu ardua jornada; después de todo, mañana volverás a entrenar temprano.**

**-Lo sé, pero no podía dormir pensando en ella. Algo respecto a lo que percibí hoy me ha dejado intranquila… aun sin saber qué es.**

Su expresión cambió de nuevo, pero esta vez había un gesto de reflexión. Lo miré expectante.

**-Creo que Shaka le ha puesto pruebas duras, aun cuando la chica no ha estado preparada para ello. Aún no lo sé con seguridad, pero el comportamiento que su cosmos ha mostrado ha sido de agotamiento. Tal vez más mental que físico.**

Abrí los ojos totalmente desconcertada, pero no pude articular una sola palabra. Él lo notó y continuó.

**-No te preocupes, Selket, algunos aprendices no se adaptan tan rápido como tú. A veces es cuestión de tiempo… y fortaleza.**

**-¿Dices, entonces, que la chica no pudo seguirle el paso a su maestro?**

**-Es muy probable, no lo sé en realidad-** de repente se volteó algo nervioso y con fuerza en su voz me encaró**\- No debes ir por ahí cuestionando los métodos de los demás maestros, Selket, recuérdalo-** Su advertencia me sorprendió, pero de inmediato asentí. No pensaba ir por el Santuario dando mi opinión sobre todo. Ahora mi cabeza estaba llena de interrogantes respecto a los recientes eventos. Él se levanto sin que yo me diera cuenta y llamándome me ofreció su mano.

**-Ven, regresemos a nuestro templo. Debes descansar, mañana nos enteraremos de qué ha ocurrido, pero por ahora procura dormir algo.**

Me apoyé en su mano para levantarme y lo seguí adentro. Me despedí apenas llegué a la puerta de mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta, me tumbé en mi cama sin más. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me quedara dormida.


	8. Primera prueba: Control perdido

Primera prueba Control perdido

Diario de Katarina

La chica había finalizado todas las rutinas de ejercicios que su maestro le había impuesto, sin protestar. Sin duda, mostraba un gran acondicionamiento físico y una resistencia increíble para una aprendiza recién llegada. Mu no se podía quejar: hacía todo al pie de la letra sin ningún tipo de resistencia, aunque su carácter dejaba mucho qué desear. Los entrenamientos físicos siguieron un par de días más hasta que al quinto día, luego de terminar su jornada de entrenamientos, Mu daría comienzo al entrenamiento mental para despertar el cosmos.

Ya era tarde y comenzaba a anochecer, la llevó hasta las ruinas detrás del coliseo y le indicó que se sentara en posición de loto y comenzara a dejar fluir la cosmoenergía por todo su cuerpo. La chica se mostró claramente perturbada, pero le obedeció enseguida. Se acomodó rápidamente y cerró los ojos. La energía fluyó rápidamente y la invadió en un instante. Pronto, la llama se descontroló y la chica abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeante. La llama se extinguió enseguida. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que le provocó perder el control por un instante, y aún no lograba salir del shock. Se quedó en la misma posición durante algunos segundos, hasta que Mu le puso las manos en sus hombros y desplegó una pequeña onda de cosmoenergía que la reconfortó de inmediato. La chica respiró aliviada y lo miró directo a los ojos. Mu dio un pequeño respingo, pero de inmediato su expresión reveló una sonrisa benévola. La ayudó a pararse y le indicó que volvieran al Santuario. El ejercicio había terminado por hoy.


	9. Heridas abiertas

Heridas abiertas

Diario de Katarina

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde aquel episodio, así que Mu decidió retomar los entrenamientos para despertar el cosmos. Llevó a Katarina al mismo lugar y le indicó que comenzara de nuevo. La chica se mostró reacia, pero se acomodó nuevamente e inició el proceso.

Su cosmos comenzó a circular por todo su cuerpo lentamente, pero fue adquiriendo un tono oscuro y a comportarse como una llama creciente y descontrolada. La chica comenzó a mostrar signos de dolor y a sudar. Mu la observaba atento. La llama de su cosmos que rodeaba todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder como una hoguera viva, acrecentando su flama y quemándola viva. La chica evitaba emitir gemidos de dolor, pero su piel estaba ardiendo. Al ver el dolor de la chica y lo incontrolable que se estaba volviendo la situación, decidió suspender el ejercicio.

**-Es suficiente, Katarina- **le dijo a la chica que ardía en llamas ahora. Pero ella no parecía ser capaz de controlar las llamas que su cosmos generaba, y por el contrario, parecía que las llamas la aprisionaban, consumiéndole todas sus energías.

Mu vio que la chica no sería capaz de frenarse a sí misma, por lo que encendió su cosmos vertiginosamente y la sacudió violentamente para hacerla reaccionar. Fue en vano, ella estaba totalmente entumecida y no lograba reaccionar. Encendió su cosmos aún más y logró aplacar las llamas, para luego apagarlas totalmente. Katarina cayó rendida enseguida. Inconsciente aún, Mu la cargó cuidadosamente y se dirigió al templo de Aries para curar sus heridas. La piel de la chica estaba llena de quemaduras. Cuando llegó, la recostó en su cama y comenzó a curarla con su cosmos. La chica no despertaba aún, y no lo haría hasta el otro día.

-X-

Desperté con un fuerte dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Cuando intenté pararme se transformó en una aguda punzada de dolor. Mis brazos y piernas me ardían y cuando descubrí los vendajes, pude ver las muchas marcas de quemaduras sobre mi piel. Logré sentarme en el borde de mi cama, pero cuando intenté pararme, el dolor me hizo ceder y caí al suelo pesadamente. Mu entró rápidamente y me acomodó de nuevo en la cama. Realmente no tenía fuerzas para oponer resistencia. Aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta la casa de Aries, sí recorvada los últimos instantes consciente. Recordaba con nitidez la llama que hacía arder mi piel… y mi impotencia para controlarla. Me avergonzaba saberme indefensa ante mi propio cosmos. Mu notó mi creciente incomodidad, por lo que camino hacia la puerta me informó que estaría en el templo por si algo se me ofrecía, y además, los entrenamientos estaban suspendidos hasta que me recuperara. Fue realmente un alivio hallarme sola, aunque la relativa inmensidad en la que encontraba mi cuarto, me recalcó la soledad y el desasosiego que me invadía. Me cubrí la cara con la sábana y me recosté. Al menos el dolor de mis heridas externas era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocupar mi cabeza. El infierno que vivía en mi mente era mucho peor.

-X-

Diario de Selket

Mis entrenamientos me dejaban exhausta todos los días, aunque lograba mantener el paso hasta acabar. Era duro pero luego de un buen baño, dormía plácidamente hasta el otro día… hasta que aquellos sueños comenzaron a perturbarme. Cassandra, la aprendiza de Virgo aparecía en mis sueños de manera extraña. Se veía como si su cuerpo fuera etéreo, una mera bocanada de humo que encerraba el despojo que quedaba de su ser, en verdad era una imagen poco agradable. En mis sueños ella pedía a gritos ayuda desesperadamente. Su cuerpo no se movía y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Solo la oscuridad la rodeaba y yo estaba allí mirándola sin hacer nada. Aquellas pesadillas se prolongaron repetidas noches y últimamente no lograba conciliar el sueño fácilmente y cuando lo hacía, despertaba generalmente algo exaltada aunque no supiera realmente a qué se debía. Pasaban los días y cada vez se tornaba peor la situación: estaba cansada la mayor parte del día y mi rendimiento comenzó a bajar considerablemente, al punto que Milo comenzaba a vigilar que estuviera durmiendo lo suficiente. El problema en realidad no era dormir, sino soñar.


	10. Sueños intranquilos,choque de dos fuegos

Sueños intranquilos

Diario de Selket

Desperté con el corazón agitado. Respiraba entrecortadamente cuando me di cuenta de que aún estaba en la casa de Escorpión, en mi propia cama. Había sido un mal sueño. Cassandra, la chica de Virgo, seguía apareciendo en mis sueños con frecuencia, aunque esta vez no fue un sueño suyo lo que me exaltó. Desde hacía algunas noches había empezado a sentir unos estallidos de cosmoenergía espontáneos. No ocurrían por más de dos noches consecutivas, pero pude sentirlos frecuentemente estas últimas noches. Tenía que averiguar quién los provocaba.

Me levanté silenciosamente y avancé hasta la entrada de la casa, donde, para mi sorpresa una voz me sorprendió.

**-Así que tú también los has estado sintiendo- **dijo la voz en la oscuridad de una columna. Era Milo.

**-Sí, maestro. Durante varias noches he sentido lo mismo, pero no tengo idea de quién pueda estarlos provocando- **respondí enseguida.

**-Hace un rato sentí el cosmos de Mu alejarse hacia los límites orientales del Santuario. Ya veremos qué noticias trae- **me informó.

Permanecí unos segundos en silencio hasta que me preguntó si no tenía sueño. Negué con la cabeza.

**-Bueno, quédate, la noche está despejada- **dijo, con una sonrisa fugaz.

Nos quedamos viendo el cielo en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que sentimos de nuevo el cosmos de Mu en las cercanías. Se encontraba de vuelta en la calzada zodiacal, seguido por la chica de cabellos rojos. Había algo en ella que me resultaba atrayente y a la vez repelente, no sabría definirlo bien. Era extraña la sensación que me producía siquiera verla. Por un instante, nuestras miradas se encontraron. En una fracción de segundo, sentí todo mi cuerpo arder. Mis ojos destellaban al igual que los suyos. Era como dos fuegos que se encuentran y se entrelazan en una danza frenética. Sentí el impulso de alcanzarla, pero una mano me sujetó cuando intenté avanzar. Milo me detenía con su brazo con firmeza. La chica permaneció quieta unos segundos y luego entró a la casa de Aries. En ese instante, el fuego de mis ojos se apaciguó.

-X-

Diario de Katarina

Regresamos al Santuario, cruzando por la ladera oriental y cayendo directamente a la casa de Aries. El cielo estaba igual de claro, aunque algunas nubes amenazaban con ennegrecerlo. Mu se encontraba caminando delante de mí, y yo estaba algo distraída pensando en la conversación que acabábamos de tener.

Cuando estaba sobre las losas de la casa de Aries, noté un cosmos algo lejano, pero contundente, apuntando directamente hacia mí, como si me estuviera observando detenidamente. La llama de mis ojos flameó vivaz cuando encontré a la dueña de aquel cosmos: La aprendiza de Escorpión se hallaba en la octava casa observándome en la distancia. Milo se hallaba un poco más atrás de ella. Le sostuve la mirada por una fracción de segundo, y sus ojos estallaron en una gran llama azul.

Nuestras miradas ardían, pero ninguna de las dos nos movíamos. Otro segundo hubo de transcurrir hasta que detuve el contacto visual y terminé de entrar a la casa de Aries.

No olvidaría a esa chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos cerúleos y penetrantes. Su mirada, la llama que vi arder en ellos, bien la conocía yo… cada vez que hallaba mi propio reflejo.


	11. La chica que no despertaba

La chica que no despertaba

Diario de Selket

Desperté exaltada por un sueño extraño que había tenido. La aprendiza de la casa de Virgo estaba atrapada en un lugar oscuro e imposible de identificar. Estaba confundida y llorando, pero sobre todo, se encontraba totalmente sola. Traté de despejar mi mente, ya viendo que me encontraba en mi habitación regular y que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero tenía una extraña sensación de que, a pesar de haber sido una simple pesadilla, algo de real tenía mi sueño. Encendí un poco mi cosmos y empecé a identificar uno a uno los cosmos vecinos pero no lograba percibir el cosmos de la chica. Esto me alarmó un poco así que salí de mi habitación en busca de Milo, pero no lo encontré. Sentí un murmullo en la parte trasera del templo y me dirigí hacia donde el sonido provenía. Para mi sorpresa, Milo no se encontraba solo: Camus de Acuario estaba junto a él conversando. Me acerqué respetuosamente e hice una media venia. Mi maestro me presentó a su interlocutor:

**Selket, éste es Camus de Acuario, guardián del decimoprimer templo- **me dijo, a lo cual asentí. Luego, se dirigió al otro**\- Camus, ésta es mi aprendiza Selket.**

El acuariano me sonrió con cortesía, a lo que contesté imitándolo. Era reservado, sí, pero tenía muy buenos modales, a pesar de su apariencia criogénica. Sus ojos eran azul índigo y su cabello era verde petróleo intenso. Su apariencia era imponente, un verdadero Santo Dorado. Hice otra media venia y me dispuse a entrar de nuevo al templo, pero había olvidado a lo que venía, por lo que regresé.

**-Maestro-** interrumpí apenada.

**-Dime, Selket.**

**-¿Ha sentido el cosmos de la aprendiza de Virgo? No lo he logrado percibir hoy.**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he sentido desde hace algunos días…**

**-¿Podría tomarme lo que queda de tarde libre? Prometo que regresaré cuando oscurezca.**

**-no te preocupes, Selket, haz lo que quieras el resto del día, el entrenamiento ha queda cancelado por hoy.**

Asentí y partí corriendo, en menos de un minuto estaba en salida del sexto templo. Entré sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido y avancé por todo el pasillo.

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-** me sorprendió una voz en el pasillo.

**-Lo siento, vengo desde Escorpión y tuve que entrar por la parte trasera, de verdad no era mi intención entrar de esa manera.**

**-Ya veo… ¿A qué has venido?-** preguntó la voz de nuevo. La luz era muy escasa por lo que no tenía idea de si era Asmita o Shaka quien me hablaba.

**-vengo a ver cómo se encuentra la aprendiza de este templo, señor. Hace algunos días he dejado de percibir su cosmos.**

**-Cassandra… Ella ha caído en un estado de inconsciencia y no ha logrado despertar desde hace algunos días. Su cosmos está casi extinto, una débil flama es apenas perceptible aún. Shaka está muy sensible con el tema, así que por favor no comentes nada al respecto. Ella se encuentra en la habitación de la derecha. Procura no hacer ruido mientras estés aquí-** y dando media vuelta, desapareció de mi vista dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Entré en la habitación que me había indicado, sin hacer el menor ruido, y allí estaba ella acostada en la cama. Su expresión distaba mucho de la que mostraba en mi sueño, aun así, su semblante no era de tranquilidad. Me acerqué al borde de la cama y me recosté en la pared, aun mirándola. Me preguntaba qué tanto de cierto había en mi sueño, cuándo despertaría, si es que lo hacía; y si llegaría a conocerla. Yo seguía siendo una extraña para ella, al igual que ella para mí. Pude ver sus cabellos cobrizos desordenados tal como en mi sueño, pero no lograba recordar de qué color eran sus ojos. En mi sueño, sus ojos eran como el agua turbia. Y tal vez representaban lo último que vio… o no vio.

Con más dudas que certezas, abandoné la casa de Virgo y partí hacia Escorpión. Cuando estaba por terminar de subir las escaleras, un pensamiento me abordó como un rayo. Volteé la cabeza en dirección sur y enfoqué mi vista hacia el horizonte. No iba a ignorar todas esas señales, así que decidí acudir a quien mejor conoce el Santuario. En un segundo estaba dentro de la casa de Aries.

-X-

Cuando llegué encontré a Shion fuera de ella, trabajando en algunas armaduras, por lo que con cuidado de no tocar nada, me senté junto a él.

**-¿Y bien, Selket? Hacía algunos días no te veía, ¿todo está bien?- **preguntó serenamente, sin quitar los ojos del casco que tenía en sus manos.

**-Emmm… Sí. No. Es decir, yo… estoy confundida. No sé qué hacer, maestro Shion-** confesé, sintiéndome algo aliviada.

**-Cuéntame qué ocurre, pequeña-** dijo sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros y suspiré. ¿Por dónde iba a empezar?

**-Maestro, yo… he estado teniendo sueños muy raros. Realmente no sé qué puedan significar, pero me intranquilizan sobremanera-** y le conté todo lo que hasta ahora me había guardado para mí misma. Él seguía sentado junto a mí, escuchando atentamente todo lo que yo le decía, aunque no hizo mayores preguntas. Sin embargo, omití todas mis sospechas sobre la aprendiza de Virgo y me limité a contarle del sueño per se, sin siquiera mencionar el nombre de ella. Cuando terminé mi relato se quedó algo más serio y reflexivo, por lo que esperé a que formulara alguna conclusión que me ayudara.

-X-

El ariano se debatía entre contarle verdades a Selket que por su inexperiencia e inmadurez no pudiera manejar, por lo que su mente se concentraba en organizar todo aquello que sabía y ofrecerle ayuda a la aprendiza de Escorpio. Tenía un lazo especial con ella, aunque éste venía de mucho antes de nacer ella, pues ese vínculo venía de sus maestros: Hakureu, el suyo, y Seshat, la antigua mentora de Selket.

**-Selket, ¿qué te ha hablado Seshat de la muerte y la conciencia?-** preguntó. Decidió que lo más prudente sería averiguar qué tanto sabía la chica antes de contarle cosas que quizás no debería saber… al menos por ahora. Pero la chica era sagaz y de inmediato hizo las conexiones pertinentes recordando aquella vez cuando de pequeña tuvo un sueño parecido. Seshat le habló de los estados de conciencia avanzados, algo así como una "criptoconciencia". Selket era más amiga de la muerte de lo que en realidad estaba consciente.

**-Maestro, se me hace tarde, debo volver al templo de Escorpio, pero antes quisiera pedirle un favor: quisiera que usted me entrenara mañana. Deseo aprender algunas cosas que Seshat me ha comentado, si no está muy ocupado. Milo no tendrá problema y agradecerá el día libre-** preguntó dulcemente. Apenas recibió la aprobación esperada, se retiró lentamente para no suscitar sospechas. Subió a buen paso la calzada y se adentró en el octavo templo donde perdió de vista al ariano, quién quizás la había seguido con la mirada para asegurarse de que regresara a donde había prometido.

A los pocos minutos arribó al templo de Escorpio y entró en su habitación. Se recostó en su litera y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos aterrada de golpe. Ya no lo podía ignorar más.


	12. Impulso y decisión

La chica que no despertaba: impulso y decisión

Diario de Selket

Descendía por la calzada sin mirar siquiera atrás, casi poseída por un deseo irrefrenable de llegar más allá de lo que el horizonte me permitía ver. No reparé en nada ni en nadie hasta que estuve realmente cerca del lugar al que me proponía llegar. De repente, frené en seco. Mi mente recobró la lucidez propia y me di cuenta de dónde estaba realmente. Los destellos lograban alcanzarme a ratos, cuando las paredes redireccionaban la luz. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, dándome cuenta que en realidad ya me encontraba dentro de la sexta casa. Mi mente se debatía entre seguir y detenerme allí mismo. Mientras tanto, yo permanecía estática, el sueño seguía vívido en mi mente

Tantas preguntas recorrían mi mente, que me era difícil reparar en una en específico. Los sentimientos y sensaciones se agolpaban en mi pecho y me hacían pasar de la excitación al aletargamiento en fracciones de segundo. Estaba hipnotizada por los reflejos que se filtraban por las rendijas y dibujaban indescifrables figuras con los halos de luz sobre las paredes desnudas, y no lograba coordinar mis movimientos en lo más mínimo. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y yo permanecía en el mismo lugar, tal como había llegado.

Estando aún en mi estado de dopaje, sentí un fuerte golpe que me derribó con relativa facilidad. Ya en el suelo, logré reaccionar, sólo para encontrarme a Shaka de Virgo dirigiéndose hacia mí.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Selket?-** preguntó, iracundo aunque con voz claramente contenida, reflejando una falsa serenidad.

**-¿Dónde está ella? -** no lograba acomodar mis pensamientos para articular algo con sentido.

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo, aprendiza-** dijo con un tono de voz despectivo.

**-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué su cosmos es imperceptible desde hace algunos días? ¿¡Qué ha hecho con ella!?-** terminé gritando enfadada y asustada.

**-Chiquilla insolente, te enseñaré a no meterte en los asuntos que no te corresponden-** dijo con voz profunda. Lo encaré desafiante, aunque era una fachada. Tenía bastante miedo.

Él no respondía nada y justo cuando me ponía de pie sentí que me tomaba fuertemente por el brazo y me alzaba. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados pero lograba transmitirme por el contacto de su mano con mi piel todos sus sentimientos de ira. Tenía miedo, no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba realmente, ni si viviría para contarlo. Justo cuando se disponía a golpearme, se detuvo abruptamente. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, pude verlo esforzándose por librarse de un abrazo invisible que contenía sus movimientos: la restricción.

Ahogué un grito de asombro y sentí como caía pesadamente al suelo. Las botas de mi maestro resonaron por la casa vacía de Virgo y se detuvieron justo delante de mí, bloqueando cualquier ataque del otro caballero. Permanecía en el piso atónita, mientras mi maestro y él intercambiaban miradas heladas aunque sin pronunciar palabra o articular movimiento.

**-Vete de aquí, Milo, debo darle una lección a esta aprendiza entrometida-** dijo con evidente rabia en su voz. El escorpión ni se inmutó, aunque se removió visiblemente incómodo.

**-No vas a tocarla mientras yo esté aquí, Shaka-** respondió desafiante mi maestro. Su actitud protectora conmigo me sorprendió aunque me asustaba la idea de un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Afortunadamente, Shaka no hizo más que darle la espalda y adentrarse en una de las habitaciones, dejándonos solos. Sin encararme, me hizo una seña y entre dientes masculló "vámonos, Selket" haciendo énfasis en mi nombre, lo que no vaticinaba nada bueno para mí, pues sabía que cuando llegáramos al octavo templo, su aparente tranquilidad se esfumaría rápidamente. Aun así, me levanté y lo seguí calzada arriba, alejándome de la casa de Virgo… y de Cassandra.

Justo al poner un pie en el último escalón que conducía al templo y mi maestro se volteó con evidente descontento. Justo al tenerlo frente a mí hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y caí de espaldas en la entrada del templo. Si algo tenía claro era que no iba a salir bien librada de esto.

**-Selket, ¿qué hubiera pasado si…-** no logró terminar la frase de inmediato- **qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que a la aprendiza de Shaka? ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si… si te hubiera perdido?**

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir todo el peso de mi desobediencia, ante lo cual solo pude agachar la cabeza, avergonzada. Aún en el suelo, solo atiné a suspirar pesadamente. Él me asió por un brazo y me levantó firme, pero con delicadeza.

**-Lo siento, maestro. Yo… no sé qué me sucedió hoy. De verdad lo siento, no quise preocuparlo ni causarle problemas- **traté de justificarme, con una excusa que mezclaba infructuosamente el arrepentimiento con la disculpa.

Él suspiró silenciosamente y se volteó.

**-Vámonos ya, Selket. Hemos tenido suficiente por hoy.**

Cuando estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, sentí la necesidad de preguntarle por qué me había ido a buscar a aquel lugar.

**-Maestro, ¿cómo supo que me encontraría allá?-** pregunté, sin más.

**-Ya comenzaba a caer la tarde y no habías regresado como habías prometido y siempre estás buscando la manera de meterte en problemas.**

No lograba salir de mi asombro, sin embargo, logré acomodar mi línea de pensamientos. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Miré a mi maestro a los ojos y muy sinceramente le di las gracias por lo que había hecho hoy por mí. Él, desentendiéndose del asunto, solo atinó a decir despreocupadamente (o al menos eso quería hacer creer él).

**-Bueno, tú eres mi responsabilidad… era mi deber cuidar de ti y asegurarme de que nada malo te pase-.**

Sonreí, claramente dándole a entender que no le había creído en absoluto, bueno, le creía, pero no era enteramente su móvil para haber actuado como lo hizo. Él comprendió enseguida, pero sin perder tiempo me ordenó ir a mi cuarto, "ya luego arreglaríamos cuentas en el entrenamiento". Reí por lo bajo y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro, sentí un impulso muy fuerte por volver a Virgo. Sentía que se lo debía a Cassandra y a mí misma. Ya me había metido en muchos problemas hoy, pero ¿qué es una raya más para un tigre?


	13. La fosa de la muerte

La fosa de la muerte

**-Algo ocurre en el templo de Virgo-** exclamó Dohko observando en aquella dirección**\- Acabo de percibir una gran concentración de cosmoenergía emanar de allí. Asmita y Shaka no se encuentran en el Santuario… ¿Quién podrá ser?-** se preguntó, aunque ya creía haber identificado el dueño de aquel cosmos. Su intuición no le falló como de costumbre. Milo levantó la cabeza con una mezcla de rabia y preocupación en su rostro.

**-Selket-** masculló con furia pero en voz baja. Mu logró oírle y de inmediato supo que no se había equivocado.

**-¿No tenías que estar vigilando a tu alumna, Milo?-** intervino Aioria. Milo lo miró con desprecio.

**-Shion debía entrenarla hoy-** replicó**\- ¡Maldición! No puede dejar de meterse en problemas-** espetó, al tiempo que se volteaba, dirigiéndose calzada abajo. Dohko le hizo un gesto a Mu para que siguiera a Milo y éste obedeció enseguida. El escorpión descendió rápidamente por la calzada. La furia brillaba tanto como la preocupación en sus ojos aguamarina. Entró por la parte trasera del templo y siguió los últimos vestigios de cosmos que provenían de una de las habitaciones. Abrió La puerta con violencia pero solo encontró a la aprendiza de Shaka igual que en los últimos meses. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Mu entró tras él, quedando igual de sorprendido. Ambos observaron detenidamente la habitación por unos instantes y dieron media vuelta, prestos a salir. En eso, Shion apareció frente a ellos teletransportándose.

**-Maestro Shion, ¿qué hace usted acá?-** preguntó Mu, bastante sorprendido.

**-Selket... ¿Dónde está?-** preguntó Shion, ignorando la pregunta de su alumno.

**-No lo sabemos-** dijo de mala gana el escorpión**\- Se supone que ibas a entrenarla hoy-** sentenció Milo.

**-Acabo de volver de Kemet, le indiqué que me esperara unas horas. Cielos, esa chica no deja escapar la menor oportunidad para meterse en líos- **exclamó Shion**\- Debemos buscar al patriarca Sage, de inmediato-** dijo.

**-Espera, Shion, debemos buscarla primero-** dijo Milo algo preocupado.

**-Es inútil. Ella… no está "acá". Acabo de ver a su maestra. Ella me ha indicado que acudamos de inmediato con el patriarca. Tampoco lo entiendo, Milo, pero debemos hacerle caso-** replicó Shion con algo de resignación en sus ojos. Milo asintió. Los tres se dirigieron a la Sala del Patriarca nuevamente.

**-Señor, traigo noticias de Seshat, desde Kemet- **dijo Shion. El patriarca levantó la vista y asintió, para que continuara. Milo y Mu aguardaban unos pasos atrás de Shion.

**\- Selket, la aprendiza de Escorpio- **el patriarca levantó un poco una ceja, no era la primera vez que una aprendiza daba problemas en los últimos meses. Shion continuó**\- Seshat me dijo que estaba en aprietos y que solo usted podría ayudarla-** terminó éste.

**-¿Fue suyo el cosmos que sentí hace un rato en la casa de Virgo?-** preguntó el patriarca. Shion asintió**\- ¿La encontraron allí?-** preguntó de nuevo, a lo que Shion negó con la cabeza. Sage meditó unos segundos, sabía que no era normal que Seshat se preocupara así por algo insignificante. Trataba de negarse a sí mismo la idea que invadía su mente. No, no era posible que sola hubiera usado una de las mejores técnicas de Seshat.

**-Iremos de inmediato al templo de Virgo-** dijo, levantándose. Los tres caballeros que permanecían hincados, se pusieron de pie de inmediato, siguiendo al patriarca. Entraron a la casa de Virgo, llegando a la habitación de Cassandra, donde el cosmos de Selket fue percibido por última vez. Sage miró a la chica que permanecía inconsciente y de inmediato adivinó lo que Selket había hecho. Reunió su cosmos y los tres caballeros retrocedieron de inmediato.

**-¡Ondas Infernales!-** gritó. Los tres Santos Dorados miraban expectantes como las ondas se propagaban por toda la habitación, hasta que el patriarca Sage desapareció.

-X-

Diario de Selket

Caí en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, pero no podía identificarlo todavía. La tierra que pisaba era negra y de aspecto enfermizo. Me levanté al tiempo que miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicarme, pero no lo lograba. Nunca había estado en un lugar como este. Sentía un frío y un vacío desgarrador al tiempo que recorría el lugar sin un rumbo claro. No se veía nada con vida cerca, por lo que decidí seguir caminando. A lo lejos divisé una figura en posición fetal, a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba. Decidí ir hacia aquel ser, aún en las sombras. Corrí deprisa hasta que la silueta me resultó familiar y pude identificarla: se trataba de Cassandra. Aumenté la velocidad hasta que le di alcance. Estaba completamente demacrada, sus ojos lucían turbios y nublados, mientras que el resto de su semblante era opaco y lúgubre, casi tétrico. Retrocedí un paso, aterrada. Luego, vacilé pero me acerqué de nuevo. Ella se movió y entonces sentí una voz en mi cabeza hablarme:

**-Ayúdame, por favor… no sé quién seas, no puedo verte ni oírte, pero siento tu presencia, tu cosmos… No me dejes acá, te lo suplico-** me rogó la voz. Ahora lo entendía: Cassandra se encontraba en un lugar donde estaba privada de sus sentidos y solo podía hablarme a través del cosmos. Encendí un poco el mío y le hice entender que la ayudaría a como diera lugar. Eché un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, buscando alguna salida, algún punto de referencia o algo para salir de allí, pero no veía nada más que tierra muerta. Agucé la mirada hacia un pequeño pico que veía a lo lejos, y luego cargando a Cassandra y acomodándola en mi espalda, eché a correr hacia aquel cerro que veía en la distancia. Cuando estuve bastante cerca pude ver como una fila de siluetas oscuras se dirigía hacia aquel montículo y desaparecían una tras otra. Parecía un volcán. Cassandra comenzó a revolverse en mi espalda cuando intenté acercarme más, por lo que desistí. Mi maestra me había hablado de este lugar, era el sitio al que llegaban las almas de los muertos para pasar al Inframundo, la fosa de los muertos: El Yomotsu.

Me detuve a pensar qué iba a hacer, no sabía cómo salir de allí. Encendí mi cosmos un poco más y continué avanzando sin estar segura hacia dónde iba; algo era seguro, lo más lejos de la fosa. Caminé un largo trecho hasta que las piernas comenzaron a dolerme, y para colmo, no veía que en realidad avanzara. Solo podía ver tierra en el horizonte. "Athena…" murmuré para mis adentros en una plegaria silenciosa. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era salir del Yomotsu con Cassandra, no importaba nada más. De repente, caí al suelo cuando mis rodillas fallaron. Cassandra cayó pesadamente a mi lado, mientras yo apoyaba mi caída con mis manos en el suelo. Las lágrimas y la frustración arremetían feroces contra mí, mientras el miedo permanecía latente. En ese instante una luz me cegó, por lo que me cubrí la vista con un brazo, manteniendo a Cassandra en mi espalda con la otra mano.

**-Selket-** dijo con severidad una voz. Abrí los ojos y pude ver que el patriarca Sage se encontraba frente a mí. Avancé unos pasos más hacia él y entonces la luz nos bañó a Cassandra y a mí.


	14. Despertar en la casa de Virgo

El despertar en la casa de Virgo

Diario de Selket

Abrí los ojos y vi que me encontraba en la habitación de Virgo. Miré a mi alrededor y encontré a Milo, Mu y el patriarca Sage mirándome a su vez. No se veían particularmente felices de verme, tanto como con ganas de asesinarme. Tragué en seco y cuando iba a llevarme las manos al pecho, recordé que llevaba en mi espalda a Cassandra. De inmediato noté que su carga no me resultaba pesada, por lo que me volteé a verle y entonces vi que su aspecto era fantasmal. Ahogué un grito y caí al suelo. El patriarca se acercó y alzó en vilo el cuerpo ahora etéreo de la chica. Yo solo podía mirar asustada sin decir nada. Mu miraba al patriarca, mientras que la mirada de Milo chocó con la mía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verle… ¡Qué gusto me daba verle nuevamente! Milo se inclinó y me ofreció su mano, levantándome y asiéndome firmemente contra su cuerpo. Me aferré fuertemente a él, ya no iba a ocultar más mi miedo; ahora me sentía segura a su lado. Comencé a sollozar suavemente mientras él me acariciaba el pelo con dulzura. Él me apartó tras unos segundos, con gran delicadeza y me secó las lágrimas con sus manos. Con un gesto grato me indicó que observara en dirección a donde estaría el patriarca. Le hice caso y entonces vi como el patriarca depositaba con cuidado el ¿alma? De Cassandra en el cuerpo de ésta.

-X-

Diario de Cassandra

Sentí como si una cascada de agua fría chocara contra mí, por lo que solo pude inhalar con desesperación y abrir los ojos de golpe. Jadeante y confundida, miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con la mirada expectante del patriarca, tres Caballeros de oro y una aprendiza, con la que llegué al Santuario. Estaba totalmente confundida y no podía reaccionar, sin embargo, pude reconocer el lugar donde me hallaba: la casa de Virgo. De inmediato noté que el constante dolor de cabeza que me asaltaba cada vez que estaba dentro de ésta, había desaparecido. Palpé mi cuerpo en busca de heridas o algo que me indicara lo que había sucedido, pero mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo intacto. No me atrevía a fijar mi mirada en los presentes, por lo que fue uno de ellos el que rompió el silencio.

**-Veo que has despertado sana y salva, Cassandra-** dijo una voz fuerte y algo carrasposa. No pude más que alzar la vista para encontrarme con la mirada severa del patriarca. Todos permanecimos en silencio, hasta que éste retomó la palabra, dirigiéndose al caballero a su derecha**\- Mu, encárgate de poner al corriente a esta chica, y asegúrate que su estado físico y mental le permitan retomar los entrenamientos con prontitud para que pueda participar en las pruebas venideras. Mañana me informarás de lo acontecido- **y con esto último, le dedicó una diciente mirada a los caballeros y la aprendiza que se hallaban a su izquierda, quienes de inmediato salieron de la habitación seguidos por él. Ahora solo estábamos el caballero de cabellos lila y yo.


	15. De vuelta a la realidad

Diario de Selket

El patriarca lucía serio y apagado, a pesar de la severidad con la que habló a la chica. Sin embargo, en ningún momento me miró a mí siquiera, lo cual suponía tanto un alivio como una incertidumbre: o estaba salvada o en serios problemas. Y no tenía manera de saberlo a menos que preguntara, lo cual no pensaba hacer ni en sueños. Milo también permanecía con un silencio sepulcral, junto a mí. Tanto silencio y tensión comenzaban a exasperarme, pero preferí callar al menos hasta que estuviéramos en la casa de Escorpio. Pronto el patriarca nos dejó atrás y continuó su camino por la calzada. No pude menos que suspirar de alivio al rodearme de la familiaridad del octavo templo, mientras me apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana que daba a un costado de la casa. Milo me miró con lo que pude deducir, era incredulidad. Alcé la mirada y curvando mis labios en un amago de sonrisa, le pregunté:

**-¿y bien qué te ocurre?-**

**-Eres increíble, Selket, no paras de meterte en problemas- **me dijo vagamente, aunque no había rastro de sermón en sus palabras.

**-Algo me dice que eso no es todo lo que cruza por tu mente en estos momentos… A ver, cuéntame qué te inquieta tanto-** le animé. Él se limitó a bajar los hombros y dejar escapar un leve suspiro.

**-No puedo creer lo que hiciste hoy… ni cómo lo hiciste-** me confesó. No pude menos que exhalar con algo de risa; ni yo misma lo sabía bien.

**-Pues… si te soy sincera, ni yo misma lo sé. Es decir, conocía cómo ejecutar esa técnica que usé, pero jamás la había efectuado antes por mi cuenta. Es más, tampoco había visto a alguien más usarla. Fue arriesgado, realmente no tenía idea de si funcionaría o no, ni a dónde me llevaría. Yo… solo seguí mi instinto-** dije, algo desanimada. Me avergonzaba admitir que la impulsividad había imperado sobre mi razón. Milo me miró asombrado.

**-¿Qué técnica utilizaste, Selket? ¿Quién te la enseñó?-** preguntó de inmediato.

**-Se llama Crux Ansata. Es una técnica muy antigua, conocida entre los maestros procedentes de Kemet. Mi maestra Seshat me la enseñó hace algún tiempo, aunque me advirtió no usarla a menos de que fuera mi último recurso. Y, bueno, esto calificó como tal-** finalicé algo apenada.

**-¿Crux Ansata?-** replicó éste algo confundido.

**-Ajá, es la Llave de la Vida. Realmente no sabía su poder, pero ahora veo que es la puerta al mundo de los muertos. Pude ver el Yomotsu-** dije. Milo abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa **\- Si el patriarca Sage no hubiera llegado a tiempo… realmente no sé si hubiera podido salir de ese lugar-** confesé, apenada totalmente. Éste se sorprendió de mi franqueza, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

**-Mañana lo sabremos todo, Mu nos informará-** y haciéndome un gesto suyo típico, me indicó que descansara. A lo cual no me iba a negar: estaba realmente exhausta.

-X-

El templo de Virgo permanecía vacío a excepción del caballero de Aries y la joven aprendiza. Mu no sabía cómo abordarla aún, por lo que permanecía inmutable, absorto en sus pensamientos descifrando lo que iba a decir y preguntar. La aprendiza, en cambio, solo lo miraba confusa y algo avergonzada.

**-Emmm… yo soy Mu de Aries-** se presentó tímidamente. La chica abrió un poco más sus ojos verdes y luego bajó la vista, evitando la mirada del ariano. Ambos sabían lo incómodos que estaban el uno con el otro.

**-Cassandra, ¿verdad?-** dijo Mu vacilante, a lo que la chica asintió**\- Bien… ¿Te duele algo o te sientes mal?-** preguntó. La chica trató de incorporarse, levantándose un poco de la cama, para sentarse, pero no encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo.

**-Me siento muy débil, es todo-** repuso ésta. Mu alzó sus cejas y meditó unos segundos.

**-Es apenas natural: has estado algunas semanas sin moverte de la cama, tus músculos están adormecidos aún. No te preocupes, pronto recuperarán su normal funcionamiento y podrás volver a tu entrenamiento. Ya en pocos meses las pruebas darán comienzo-** dijo pasivamente, sin dejar de examinar a la chica. Ella vaciló, pero finalmente levantó la cabeza y le preguntó.

**-Señor Mu, ¿dónde se encuentran mi… maestro Shaka y el señor Asmita?- **preguntó, pronunciando con desgano y cuidado la palabra "maestro". Mu lo notó de inmediato, era obvio que la relación entre Shaka y esta chica no era precisamente armoniosa, y por el contrario, encerraba muchas amarguras respecto a los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con ella, entre ellos, claro, el episodio con el río. Sin embargo, Mu decidió que luego indagaría con alguien más sobre esto, por el momento se concentraría en el ahora. Meditó unos segundos su respuesta y dijo:

**-Shaka y Asmita se encuentran fuera del Santuario por algún tiempo. Regresarán para las pruebas; mientras tanto, tú pasarás al cuidado de la guerrera plateada de Águila, Marin- **dijo. La chica abrió mucho más los ojos pero no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de preguntar nuevamente.

**-Pero… señor Mu, ¿volveré eventualmente a la casa de Virgo?–** preguntó entre titubeos la joven. Mu soltó un profundo suspiro y pasó las manos por un mechón de su cabello.

**-Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé, eso lo decidirá el patriarca en su debido momento. Por ahora, no deberás preocuparte por ello sino concentrarte en tu recuperación -** la chica asintió. Salir de la casa de Virgo le proporcionaba un alivio indescriptible, además de que el caballero de Aries le transmitía una serenidad que no había experimentado desde que había llegado al Santuario. De inmediato empacó sus cosas y se preparó para conocer a su nueva maestra, lejos de la calzada zodiacal.


	16. Una pequeña venganza

Diario de Selket

Sorprendentemente, Milo se encontraba sereno, recostado en la columna izquierda de la entrada del templo. Sin hacer ningún gesto particular, me indicó que desayunara rápidamente y me pusiera los protectores para comenzar el entrenamiento. Realmente yo esperaba a un escorpión malhumorado y resentido por el incidente de ayer… seguro el patriarca lo habría reprendido por, bueno, por "no cuidarme" como debía. Demasiados problemas para una sola aprendiza y, además, en tiempo récord. No estaba particularmente orgullosa pero no me avergonzaba lo que había hecho por Cassandra. Asentí y di media vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el templo. A los pocos minutos salí totalmente vestida y lista para comenzar el entrenamiento. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿qué mejor manera de reprenderme que desquitarse conmigo en el entrenamiento? Y no me equivoqué.

Al final de la tarde, Milo había conseguido hacerme pagar con creces lo que había hecho: mis músculos temblaban y me dolían; mis ropas estaban llenas de tierra y mi frente se encontraba bañada en sudor. Faltaba poco para que vomitara lo poco que había desayunado. Tenía la boca seca y la piel de mis hombros y cara estaba enrojecida y me ardía al menor contacto. Solo al detenerse a observar detalladamente mi lamentable aspecto, decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Me alegré por un breve instante al pensar que podría irme a descansar, pero si algo había aprendido en este lugar era que las desgracias nunca venían solas… por lo que apenas hube puesto un pie en el templo, una voz tras de mí me indicó que me apresurara a preparar la cena y más me valía que estuviera realmente buena. No pude menos que maldecir mi suerte por lo bajo y dirigirme pesadamente a la pequeña cocina mientras oía una risilla tras de mí. Tenía que admitirlo, él había ganado esta vez y yo todavía no sabía qué preparar para cenar.


	17. La restricción

Diario de Selket

Los días pasaban rápidamente y mi entrenamiento había adquirido un poco más de dificultad, pero en compensación, yo había ganado habilidad y resistencia. Milo había decidido al fin enseñarme una de sus técnicas y yo estaba eufórica, por lo que antes del amanecer ya me encontraba ataviada completamente, lista para comenzar la lección cuanto antes. Descendimos por la calzada rumbo al claro en el bosque, cerca de los límites del Santuario. Cuando llegamos, Milo me indicó que me parara derecha y pusiera mi mente en blanco, solo oyendo todo a mi alrededor, sin moverme. Le obedecí y comencé a notar la gran cantidad de animales, en su mayoría aves y pequeños mamíferos como liebres y ardillas, que habitaban el bosque contiguo.

**-Ahora enfócate en un solo individuo, Selket, y siente como la sangre fluye por sus venas, cómo sus músculos tiemblan mientras su mente busca posibles depredadores. Ahora tú eres uno de ellos-** decía el escorpión con voz aterciopelada. Yo decidí concentrarme en un pajarillo que reposaba en la rama de un árbol cercano.

**-Ahora concentra tu cosmos en crear una barrera, un anillo que lo envuelva y lentamente ve acortando el radio hasta dejarlo inmóvil- **me indicó. Obedecí y pude, aun con los ojos cerrados, visualizar su posición y hacer lo que me había mandado. Comencé a cerrar el círculo y el pajarillo, asustado, alzó vuelo tratando de alejarse. Aquello me desconcentró y en medio de mi desespero por no deshacer el halo de energía, cerré abruptamente el radio de éste y el pajarillo cayó muerto a mis pies.

Me quedé mirándolo aterrada de lo que había hecho. No pude articular palabra y la culpa me invadía. Jamás había consentido el daño a los animales y ahora era yo la perpetradora. Me arrodillé frente a él y lo tomé entre las manos. El cuerpo aún estaba tibio aunque su corazón ya no latía. Su hermoso plumaje azul brillaba con los rayos del sol de la mañana. Apoyé su frágil cuerpecito contra mi pecho y pedí perdón mentalmente. Milo permanecía unos pasos atrás sin inmutarse. Lo puse suavemente en el suelo y me sequé algunas lágrimas antes de encarar a mi maestro. No pude hablar.

**-Selket, has visto los riegos que tiene esta técnica. Debes aprender a controlar la cantidad de energía que debes emplear para mantener un radio constante sin perder el control de éste, tanto para ampliarlo como para cerrarlo-** sentía su voz con un tono de incomodidad**\- vamos… ahora practicarás conmigo.**

**-No quiero- **dije con voz firme **–No quiero causar más daños solo para aprender una técnica. Sería muy egoísta, he sido muy egoísta al tomar la vida de un pequeño ser solo para probar un punto. No lo volveré a hacer- **sentencié. Las cejas de mi maestro formaron un pequeño arco, claramente asombrado por lo mucho que me había afectado aquel incidente. Exhaló suavemente y se cruzó de brazos. Puso los ojos en blanco y con fingida paciencia buscó las palabras en su cabeza.

**-Selket-** suspiró **–Intenta usar la técnica esta vez sobre mí. No habrá daños, te lo prometo. Debes entender primero la naturaleza de esta técnica, que es sencillamente restringir la movilidad de tu adversario para darte una ventaja sobre él sin agotar gran parte de tus energías. ¿Lista?**

Asentí aún sin mucha convicción, pero confiaba en él. Confiaba en él mucho más de lo que creía. Él se acomodó mejor, con las piernas algo separadas y cruzando de nuevo los brazos, de frente a mí. Me enderecé y comencé a concentrarme en sentir su presencia, es decir, siempre sentía su cosmos pero ubicarlo espacialmente por medio de la energía era un reto mayor. Pronto determiné el tamaño del aro de energía que debería usar para envolverlo sin crear presión sobre él como una boa constrictora, solo lo suficiente para evitar que usara sus brazos o se moviera. Me costó un poco, pero fui adquiriendo la sensibilidad y destreza a través de los intentos, que no fueron pocos. Ya atardecía y estaba algo agotada por el esfuerzo mental, pero finalmente obtuve mi compensa. Me alegré cuando logré dominar por completo el flujo de energía, aunque realmente si él hubiera querido, lo hubiera deshecho sin el menor esfuerzo. Pero ahora la gloria era mía. Ahora yo era poseedora de una de las mejores técnicas del escorpión: la restricción.


	18. Noche en soledad

Noche en soledad

Diario de Selket

Hubo pasado algún tiempo luego de encontrarme aquella noche con la aprendiza de Aries. Aquellos ojos rojos llameantes no desaparecían de mi mente un solo instante. Mi furia rompía como una ola en mis pensamientos, apoderándose de mi autocontrol, cosa que comenzaba a preocupar a Milo. Lo supe desde el instante en que su mirada penetró en mis flameantes ojos aquel día, y su expresión denotó desconcierto, pero sobretodo algo que no podría describir como miedo, más bien preocupación.

Mis pesadillas continuaban turbando mis sueños, por lo que casi no dormía. Las noches seguían claras, por lo que mi soledad la compartía con las estrellas. Cada noche era igual, despertando asustada por una gran llama que me consumía entre sueños y se extinguía en segundo en cuanto despertaba. El único alivio que hallaba era viendo el amanecer hasta quedarme otra vez dormida, una hora antes de comenzar mi entrenamiento. Milo notaba el vertiginoso descenso en mi entrenamiento: ya no tenía energías. Los sueños las consumían totalmente. Preocupado, intentaba calmarme mientras aún dormía, por medio de su cosmos. Podía sentirlo, pero no era suficiente para aplacarlos.

Esta noche me hallaba sola en el octavo templo, Milo había abandonado la casa cuando la noche caía, y yo me encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, distante, perdida en mis pensamientos… sola.


	19. Una extraña en el octavo templo

Una extraña en el octavo templo

Diario de Selket

Una centella azul atravesó la octava casa, con la agilidad de una gacela, dejándome apenas el tiempo justo para reaccionar y arrancar en una carrera desenfrena tras de ella, sin saber qué o quién era. Aquel ser era bastante rápido, pero pude sobrepasarlo de un salto y detenerlo justo a la salida del templo. Resultó ser una chica alta y de cabello azul. Traía una máscara que le cubría la boca y solo dejaba al descubierto su frente y sus ojos. Cuando los miré detalladamente, sentí haberlos visto antes… me resultaban tremendamente familiares, pero no sabía de dónde. La chica me miraba expectante, aún en guardia.

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunté a la extraña. No contestó. Me enfurecí y comencé a atacarla con golpes simples. Ella detenía cada uno de mis golpes hábilmente hasta que, arrinconada contra una columna, tuvo que caer al suelo para no ser golpeada por mi puño, que acabó por hacer mella en la columna.

**-¿Seguirás sin decime quién eres?-** la reté

**-Llevo un mensaje para el patriarca-** contestó, ante lo cual retrocedí un paso y asentí. La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y cuando iba a emprender su camino fue alcanzada por algo que no logré ver y cayó al suelo pesadamente. Volteé a ver el origen del ataque y me encontré a Milo caminando hacia nosotras. Cuando iba a ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizaba. Milo acababa de usar la Restricción contra mí. No podía moverme ni hacer nada. Vi que levantó su mano y pude ver lo que había golpeado a la chica anteriormente: la Aguja Escarlata. La chica logró incorporarse de nuevo y en cuanto dio otro paso, fue alcanzada de nuevo por otras tres agujas. Gritó de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Yo sólo podía mirar la escena, impotente.

**-¡Milo!-** grité lo más fuerte que pude, a lo cual el escorpión detuvo su ataque y me miró enfadado. La chica levantó su cabeza y alcanzó a susurrar su nombre también. Cuando la oí pronunciarlo, me volteé y la encaré. Claro que había visto esos ojos antes, mi maestro poseía los mismos ojos y expresividad, aunque los de él ahora reflejaran enfado. Él volteó y se encontró con los ojos de la chica. Algunos segundos pasaron hasta que dejé de sentir el poder de la Restricción y pude moverme. Ambos estaban mirando fijamente en los ojos del otro.

Milo vaciló y al fin preguntó dudoso: **-¿Seline?-** yo no dejaba de contemplar la escena asombrada. La chica levantó la cabeza y con los ojos llorosos pronunció lo que me haría emitir un grito ahogado: "hermano".


	20. Los ojos que había visto antes

Los ojos que había visto antes

Diario de Selket

No lograba salir de mi asombro, ni articular palabra alguna o siquiera moverme de donde estaba. Ellos, al igual que yo, permanecían estáticos uno en frente del otro, mirándose sin hablar. Yo los observaba a ambos desde donde me encontraba. Sabía que había visto antes esos ojos…

La chica comenzó con un sollozo leve que aumentó en intensidad gradualmente hasta convertirse en un llanto alto y fuerte. El caballero de Escorpio avanzó lentamente hacia la chica y la abrazó fuertemente. Luego se separó un poco y con cuidado removió la máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro. Las heridas de la chica continuaban sangrando y manchando de rojo el piso del templo, además, todavía el dolor no había cesado. Milo solo atinó a decir "perdóname" y le encestó el último golpe, que terminó por detener la hemorragia y de paso, desmayar a la chica, que cayó en sus brazos inmediatamente. En ese momento me moví y débilmente pregunté si ella estaría bien. Él se volteó con la chica en brazos y mirándola respondió:

**-Sí, tenía que detener la hemorragia antes de que se desangrara. Despertará cuando haya recuperado sus fuerzas. Ah, lo olvidaba ¿te molestaría tener por hoy una compañera de cuarto?-**

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. **–Vamos, te ayudaré a acomodarla- **y lo seguí.

Ya adentro de mi habitación, arreglé la otra litera y acomodó a la chica en ella. Su respiración ahora era calmada y su semblante tranquilo. Ya mañana le llevaría el mensaje al patriarca Sage, luego de reencontrarse formalmente con su hermano.


	21. Despertar en desconcierto

Despertar en desconcierto

Diario de Seline

Desperté algo adolorida, sobretodo en el tórax, pero lo que más me exaltó fue hallarme en un lugar desconocido. Aterrada, miré a todos lados para intentar ubicarme, pero me fue imposible saber dónde estaba hasta que el ruido de la puerta me hizo voltear. Se trataba de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azul cielo, que me miraba con asombro. Entrando por completo, se acercó a mí y me habló:

**-Veo que has despertado ya-** dijo sonriendo. **–Mi maestro, Milo, me ha encargado cuidarte hasta su regreso… tuvo que atender algo urgente en la madrugada, pero pronto regresará. Yo soy Selket, por cierto; soy la aprendiza del caballero de Escorpio-.**

Le dediqué una mirada algo dubitativa, pero decidí que el mejor momento para hacer las preguntas sería luego de haber cumplido mi misión.

**-Mi nombre es Seline, yo… soy una Cazadora de la Guardia de Athena, la cual protege el Santuario. Debo entregar un importante mensaje al patriarca, de inmediato-** dije, algo apenada… no quería sonar descortés al cortar así la conversación.

Ella simplemente me miró de arriba abajo y entregándome la máscara me sonrió.

**-Será mejor que te apresures, te veré a tu regreso. Milo estará aquí para entonces-** replicó.

Sonreí ante la idea de ver a mi hermano de nuevo. Asentí y me puse la máscara rápidamente, saliendo por el pasillo en dirección a la sala del patriarca.


	22. El mensaje de Asgard

El mensaje de Asgard

Diario de Seline

Subí rápidamente por la calzada zodiacal pasando por los demás templos que, extrañamente, estaban vacíos. Pronto arribé a la sala donde se encontraba el patriarca y me entrevisté de inmediato con él. No se encontraba solo: el caballero que se encontraba a su lado portaba la armadura de Sagitario. Me hinqué en una rodilla y comencé a hablar.

**-Patriarca, señor… Traigo un mensaje desde Asgard, lo ha enviado la señorita Hilda.**

El patriarca se removió en su silla y el otro caballero aguardaba expectante. Continué.

**-Dice la señorita Hilda que su sucesora ha sido escogida, o encontrada, como me aclaró. Su nombre es Leyja, una joven asgardiana que se prepara como valkyr. Sin embargo –titubeé- la representante de Odín en la tierra, desea que sea instruida en el Santuario, como una aprendiza-.**

El patriarca abrió sus ojos aún más, luego me miró a mí y posó sus ojos en el caballero que estaba a su lado. Éste asintió a su vez y ambos me miraron.

**-Bien, podrá permanecer aquí durante su entrenamiento, ¿sabes, acaso, cuándo llegará al Santuario?-**

**-En algunos meses más, señor. La señorita Hilda desea instruirla en algunos ámbitos ella misma, pues, según me informó, la chica es la representante de Skadi, la diosa de la caza-.**

**-Está bien, puedes retirarte- **sentenció con voz calmada.

**-Una cosa más, señor… Yo… quisiera enlistarme como aprendiza también, aquí en el Santuario-** espeté con un nudo en la garganta. El patriarca me miró asombrado pero no dijo nada hasta que su acompañante se le adelantó.

**-¡Qué bien, pequeña! Serás una excelente guerrera-** dijo en tono benévolo y acompañado de una gran sonrisa. El patriarca permaneció en su asiento y mirándome fijamente asintió.

**-Esta noche vendrás a la Cámara de Athena para enlistarte oficialmente y asignarte un maestro. Los demás caballeros y aprendizas habrán de estar aquí también para recibir las últimas noticias- **sentenció **\- puedes retirarte ahora, seguro Milo ha de estar impaciente esperándote-** terminó con una gran sonrisa.

Me impresioné al saber que él conocía nuestro lazo de sangre, aunque el otro caballero se sorprendió bastante, pero no dijo nada. Me retiré con una venia y me dirigí hacia el octavo templo donde mi hermano me esperaba.


End file.
